Skye Penderwick
Skye Magee Penderwick is the second oldest Penderwick sister. She is stubborn and fiesty and the smartest. Her interests include advanced math, astrophysics and soccer. Skye appears in all three books. Biography Skye Penderwick was born one year after her older sister Rosalind. Some of her earliest memories include baking chocolate chip cookies with her mother and Jane, and putting batter in Jane's hair. When she is three, she refuses to eat asparagus that her mother has given her, and screams until her face turns purple. "Out of desperation," Aunt Claire says, Elizabeth sticks the asparagus up her own nose, Skye quiets down and has loved asparagus since. At age five, Nick Gieger builds a skate board ramp and Skye rides Tommy's skateboard over it. When Skye is seven, she goes with her sisters to visit her mother in the hospital, and shortly there after her mother dies. When in second grade, which is presumed to be the same year, Skye learns long division and her teacher accuses her of cheating. When she is ten, she vacations at Cape Cod and rides her raft past the waves and has to be rescued by the lifegaurd. That following spring, she recalls Jane dangling her from her ankles over the Quigley Woods bridge so that she can retrieve a soccer ball stuck on the rocks below. Batty has a memory in which Skye accidently drops Batty into the sea at Cape Cod, and Batty says that she "almost drowned," although the exact time of this is unknown. The Penderwicks Skye drives with her family to Arundel Hall when she is 11, during the summer before 6th grade. She meets Jefferey Tifton by crashing into him in a tunnel through a hedge, and from there her two week vacation is a whirlwind of exciting mishaps and adventures. While she is there she stays in a "perfect" white bedroom, and teaches herself Algebra. She has some awkward and tumultous run ins with Mrs. Tifton, but by the end she is fast friends with Mrs. Tifton's son, Jeffery. The Penderwicks on Gardam Street Skye begins 6th grade at Wildwood Elementary by switching homework assingments with Jane, a seemingly innocent rule infraction at the time, which turns out to be disastrous for everyone involved. While Skye's science report for Jane gets a good grade and is filed away without further thought, Jane's play is chosen to be preformed by the 6th grade with Skye cast as the leading role. As it turns out, Skye's stage fright makes it unable for her to preform and Jane takes her place at the last minute. Skye befriends her neighbor, an astrophysicist, Iantha, and comes up with the Save Daddy Plan. In the very end of the book she is a bridesmaid at her father and Iantha's wedding. The Penderwicks and Point Mouette ''' In the summer before 7th grade, when she is 12, Skye drives with Jane and Batty to a cottage at Point Mouette with her Aunt Claire. Jeffery arrives soon after. Aunt Claire breaks her ankle and Skye's responsiblities as OAP grow almost out of her control. She loses it a few times under all the pressure but must pull herself together to help Jeffery cope with discovering who is biological father is. At the end of their vacation, Skye gets a short hair cut along with Jane for moral support, and arrives back at Gardam Street to reunite with Rosalind, Mr. Penderwick, Iantha and Ben. '''The Future At the beginning of The Penderwicks, Skye recalls her family's trip along with her three other sisters. It is presumed they are having this conversation when they are at least adults, so the most logical conclusion one can draw is Skye lives until adult hood and her sisters are not talking to a re-animated corpse. Appearance Skye is very pretty and the only one of the sisters to have inherited her mother's blond hair and blue eyes. "Blue Skye, blue eyes" is a way of remembering which sister Skye is. In the third book, she, Jane, and Batty all got haircuts, so it is said afterwards she has mature-looking, cropped blond hair. Relationships Love Life Pearson - Pearson had a crush on Skye ever since the second book, when he played Coyote in the Sisters and Sacrifice play written by Jane, but which Skye pretended to have written. Pearson said he thought Skye was a very good writer, though Jane was the one who actually wrote the play. He asked Skye out to the movies, but she had no interest in him, telling him to go soak his head. It is also mentioned in the third book that Skye kissed Pearson so he would stop asking her out, but then she punched him in the face. Jeffrey Tifton It is hinted that Jeffrey might like Skye. They were sworn enemies at first, when Skye crashed into him and blurted things about his mother. Later, they make up when Jeffrey saves Batty's life. Also, when Mr. Penderwick asked Jeffrey if the girls were driving him crazy, Jeffrey said, "Oh, no, sir. Well, except Skye.", and he nimbly avoided the punch Skye aimed at him. When they are invited to Jeffrey's birthday party, Churchie suggests a light blue dress for Skye since it matched her eyes, but Jeffrey commented "Since it's so dainty and ladylike," causing Skye to refuse wearing it. At the party, when he mentioned waltz, he tried showing Skye by dancing with her until she said, "Forget it, show Rosalind." When Skye and Batty visited his house again later, Jeffrey attempted to teach Skye to play the piano, but he finally let her win and they fought on the floor by tickling each other, causing Mrs. Tifton to get mad at them. In the second book, Skye went to see him at his boarding school in Boston for the weeked. Jeffery also appeared in the epilogue of the second book, where Skye and Jane both rushed to greet and hug him. In the third book, he talked to Skye about them marrying at some point in the future, but Skye shrugged it off and felt his forehead, jokingly asking if he was feeling alright. When he ran off after realizing Alec is his father, Skye was the one was able to calm him down, as she knows him best of all the sisters. Friendships Genevieve - In the second book, Genevieve is only briefly mentioned but she waved to Skye before she rushed off to yell at Jane about the Sisters and Sacrifice play. Melissa - Melissa and Skye are frenemies. They used to be bitter rivals, especially as Skye was the captain of Antonio's Pizza and her the captain of Cameron Hardware, two soccer teams that competed against each other. After the final game, they talked and when Melissa started crying, Skye reluctantly hugged her. It turned out Melissa was jealous of Skye because she liked Pearson, and since she was smart and pretty. Family Rosalind Penderwick Skye gets along all right with Rosalind. It is mentioned that Rosalind keeps bailing out for Skye, so she decided to send Jane to apologize to Jeffrey about Skye's unfortunate meeting with him. Jane Penderwick Skye and Jane have to share a room. They often have mild arguments, but they get along fairly well. They even switched homework assignments once, Skye writing Jane's antibiotics science essay for her and she wrote Skye's Aztecs play, Sisters and Sacrifices, which turned out to be so good Skye's teacher chose it for the play to perform. Later, they both confess to their family and their teachers that they switched homework. Batty Penderwick Skye disliked having to take care of Batty. They visited Arundel together once but Batty caused a mess in the room, which made Mrs. Tifton very angry and called Batty "odd", but when Batty asked Skye later if she really was odd Skye told her she was perfect and Mrs. Tifton had problems. When Skye was the OAP in the third book, she spent all her time worrying about Batty getting blown up.